Froggy Prince
by Cyclops is Right
Summary: A young Amora sits by the pond and kisses frogs, hoping for her prince to come. (One-shot.)


Amora was the type of little girl who'd wade in shallow waters and kiss every frog she could get her hands on. Everytime she did so she'd hope that at least one would turn into a handsome prince and whisk her off. Even though her attempts were unsuccessful, she'd continued anyway. Everyday she came by the pond around noon and everyday the trickster boy-god Loki would watch her. He was curious as to what she was up to with her antics and found it amusing. Amora would scoop up a frog in her dainty hands, trying not to let it escape. Sometimes they would slip out of her grasp and hop back to safety but the little determined sorceress would not give up.

Eventually Amora would tire of this activity and sit towards the water's edge, gathering up daisies in her palms. She'd start by picking off the petals in a _"he loves me, he loves me not" _game, dedicating it to the Asgardian Prince Thor. She was quite smitten with the boy and if her frog prince would not come for her, then perhaps the daisies would inform her that Thor would.

One of these times Amora was picking daisies, Loki decided to make his presence known to her. Only being but a boy, he didn't quite understand Amora's infatuation with his brother, let alone why'd she kiss icky slimy frogs. Thus, to get a better understanding, he used some of his magic to shapeshift into a frog. He hopped out from behind the tree he'd spy on her from and swam across the pond to where here toes were dipped into the water.

Seeing this amphibious newcomer, Amora had put her plucked flowers aside and brought her knees to her chest. She was just about ready to head back home for the day but alas, perhaps her prince hath come this time. She'd never forgive herself for this missed opportunity.

Loki as the frog spared her no trouble of the chase and simply hopped near her foot. He gave a hearty croak and looked up towards her. Amora thought it was rather strange that this time the frog came to her instead of the other way around but didn't dwell too much upon it. She scooped him up in both of her hands and did the same as she has done every frog; she brings him up to her lips and gives it a smooch.

Half expecting for nothing to happen, Amora started to place the frog back onto the ground but that was when the magic started to happen. Loki changes his form back into his regular attire and smiles. The transformation nearly spooked Amora out of her wits that she leapt and fell backwards.

"Loki!?" she screams in recognition upon seeing the prince's face.

Loki stands by her and offers a hand to help her up. "Yes, 'tis I. The one, the only, Loki." he replies, still wearing that devious grin of his.

Amora slaps his hand away in repulse. "Why- that wasn't supposed to happen! Where is my prince? Why have you appeared in his stead?" she demands.

Loki instead puts his hands up in self defense. "Have you forgotten that I am also the son of Odin? Therefore, I _am _a prince."

Amora scoffs and upturns her nose. "You are no prince, you are every bit as slimy as every frog I've kissed."

"And yet-" Loki clucks his tongue, probably enjoying this more than he should be. "You still kiss frogs, and yet, you still ended up kissing me." He offers his hand to her once more and begrudgingly she accepts it. Though, he continues to tease her, refusing to let the moment pass. "Hm, as per the fables go, I suppose I have to marry you now." Consequently, Loki earns a shove, stumbling to the side.

"You'd be a princess." Loki offers. He assumed that was what Amora wanted as most little Asgardian girls did. Save for girls like Sif whom he'd never understand.

Amora glares at him, twisting her delicate face in disgust. "I would _never _marry you. You're nothing like Thor."

Loki frowns at the mention of his brother. "And I'm glad I'm not." he mutters. "Would Thor grant you your wish of kissing a prince? No, I didn't think so. Consider it a gift that I had changed into a frog to amuse you."

Amora snorts in an unladylike fashion and after a few seconds, Loki starts laughing. "Well color me amused Froggy Prince." She says, "What's so funny?"

"Well," Loki holds his sides, trying to stifle his laughter. "I don't understand why you are so cross. Am I not the prince you have envisioned? Certainly you jest." he gestures towards the little pond. "You think me slimy and unappealing. But aren't frogs the same?"

Amora frowns and mumbles. "You've said this already. Leave me alone." She then starts walking away in a fuss.

"Oh, come on." Loki follows, "At least tell me you liked the kiss." He reaches out to grab Amora's arm but she jerks it away. "Enough Loki." she hisses, "It's bad enough that I kissed you, you don't need to pester me as well."

"Aw," Loki pouts, pretending that her words had struck a chord with him. "Methinks you don't like me."

_"Oh really?" _Amora mocks in a shrill tone. "Are you just now starting to notice that?" She finally turns back towards him, sucking in her cheeks in an indignant expression. Rather than seem impending, she just made herself look cuter.

Loki offers his hand once more, only this time to hold it. "You and I are quite similar Amora. We stand alone from the rest and quite frankly, I believe we share the same sense of humour. You and I are a good team when it comes to playing tricks."

Amora couldn't help but smile and look at her bare feet. "Well… it was really funny when we made Sif think her hair was made out of snakes." She graciously take's Loki's hand and begins to walk with him.

"See?" Loki softly chuckles. "Who needs a Pig Prince like Thor when you have me…"

"A Froggy Prince." Amora supplies.

"Yes, a Froggy Prince." Loki smiles. "But tell anyone of this and I will make _you _think your hair was made out of snakes."

"Yes." Amora agrees. "And if you tell anyone, I'd hex you into being a frog permanently."

Together the Trickster and the future Enchantress embark on the nearest town to spread their lies and gimmicks. For now they'd be friends, but if Amora ever needed her Froggy Prince, he'd be there.


End file.
